


Must have done something right

by capeofstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actress Erica Reyes has feelings for her bodyguard and best friend, Kira Yukimura. Can anything come out of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must have done something right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovely_ericas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_ericas/gifts).



> Title from Relient K's song. 
> 
> Lovely_ericas, I hope you enjoy your gift, I had a lot of fun brainstorming ideas for your prompts! <3

Erica Reyes, two time Academy Award nominee, stared out of the window of her 32nd floor apartment, taking in the view of Christmas lights on the streets of New York. It was the first of December, and she finally wrapped up filming of her latest movie, _Forever_ , a few days ago. All Erica wanted to do was throw herself face first on the bed and sleep for the next three days, but unfortunately she couldn’t do that quite yet. She had a few public appearances and interviews she had to get through before she could rest and take off back to Beacon Hills to see her family for Christmas and New Year.

Erica turned away from the wall high window and faced her bodyguard, who was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, sprawled comfortably, her legs crossed at the ankle and resting on the coffee table. Erica couldn’t stop the smile that stretched her lips at the sight and went to lay down by her, putting her head in the other woman’s lap. 

“Andi will be here to do your hair in two hours,” Kira said, her hand drifting to Erica’s hair, her fingers carding through the golden curls, making Erica sigh in contentment. “And Wendy will be here an hour later to do your make up. Why don’t you take a nap until then? You look exhausted.”

Erica closed her eyes, a contented sigh escaping her lips when Kira’s fingers kept caressing her scalp. “Mmm, I’m afraid I’ll be too cranky if I don’t get more sleep, a nap would only make things worse.”

Kira snorted, put her book on the arm of the couch and dog-eared her page before turning her full attention to Erica.

“You’re worse than a toddler. Take a nap, Erica; I’ll wake you up before Andi will get here.”

“Are you volunteering to be my pillow for that time?” Erica gave her a coy grin, ruined by the yawn she couldn’t stop. 

Kira gave her a pointed look and Erica rolled her eyes.

“Well, miss Reyes, I’m here to protect you and it seems today I have to protect you from yourself,” Kira teased, her nails scratching Erica’s scalp. “My book’s pretty interesting so I won’t be moving for a while yet. You might as well get some sleep.”

“Too bad we didn’t hang out back in school; I could have used a friend like you.” Erica murmured, nuzzling her cheek against Kira’s jean clad thigh. “But fine, I’m taking a nap.”

She turned to her side, facing the coffee table, and felt Kira cover her with the blanket from the couch. She placed her hand on under her cheek, on Kira’s thigh, her fingers squeezing briefly in a silent thank you. She took in a deep breath, smiling slightly at the scent of vanilla and sandalwood, a smell she would always associate with safety, laughter and Kira. Kira’s hand never stopped combing through her hair and caressing her scalp and within a few minutes, Erica was asleep.

*

Erica sat on the backless seat in front of her makeup desk, looking at the ceiling as Wendy applied mascara to her lower lashes.

“Nearly done, honey.” Wendy murmured, her breath warm against Erica’s cheek.

“Take your time, no rush.” Erica replied, her lips quirking slightly upwards. “I just have to put the dress on and I’m done.”

Wendy’s eyes flickered to the sequined black, grey and white backless dress hanging on the bathroom door. “I like it, you’ll look gorgeous.”

“All thanks to you,” Erica winked, making Wendy scowl and waggle her finger at her.

“No winking until your mascara dries, missy.”

“Yes ma’am.” Erica nodded carefully, not wanting to chance her up-do to fall apart on her, even though she knew Andi would never let that happen.

“Alright, I’m thinking nude lip, your dress will bring enough attention as it is,” Wendy mused out loud.

“Before you do that,” Kira interrupted, coming into the room, carrying a bottle of water and a protein bar, “let Erica eat something, we wouldn’t want her to faint on the red carpet.”

Erica took the bottled water and bar from Kira, their fingers brushing slightly, leaving a warm feeling spreading through her. 

“Too bad my bag won’t fit a few of those if I’m taking my phone and powder,” Erica scrunched her nose as she noisily tore the protein bar packet open, the crinkling noise filling the room. 

“Ah, the perils of looking fashionable,” Kira deadpanned. “I’ll stick some in my jacket pocket.”

“You are the best,” Erica gazed at her with huge eyes, the protein bar crumbling in her mouth as she took a big bite. She raised her hand to her lips, covering them as she finished the protein bar in a few bites.

Kira chuckled, shaking her head. “I’ll go get dressed. The car will be here in about thirty minutes, is that enough time?”

“Absolutely. I’ll even have some free time; I could do your make up, Kira.” Wendy offered with a terrifying grin.

“Uh, thanks, I think I got it covered, some tinted moisturizer, mascara and I’m done,” Kira said with a nervous laugh, backing out of the room. “Besides, uh, everyone will be looking at Erica, so I wouldn’t want your efforts to go to waste.”

Erica watched the scene, amused. Kira admitted to her that Wendy’s zealousness scared her, especially when Wendy was holding a pair of tweezers. Erica definitely sympathised, having been subject to Wendy’s ministrations more than once. Still, she was a godsend when it came to make up.

“Stop baiting my bodyguard, Wendy, it’s not nice,” Erica called out and cracked the water bottle open. 

“But it’s fun,” Wendy replied with a laugh. “She’s adorable.”

“And also very good at fighting and shooting.” Erica replied with a raised eyebrow.

“So that’s why you hired her. Here it thought it was because of your crush on her,” Wendy said in an innocent tone, twirling a small lipstick brush in her fingers.

Erica coughed as the water she drank went the wrong way, her eyes watering, making her blink the tears back furiously. She slapped herself on the chest a few times, trying to clear her throat and glared at Wendy.

“I don’t have a crush on Kira!” She hissed quietly, her eyes cutting towards the door to make sure Kira wasn’t within the earshot.

“Of course you don’t, sweetheart.” Wendy patted her robe covered arm. “Now drink up and I’ll finish your make up and help you into your dress.”

“Stop patronizing me,” Erica whined and finished the bottle of water in a few long pulls. 

“Then stop pretending like you don’t have the hots for her. C’mon, I’ve been doing your makeup for the past two years; I was here when the whole love story started.” Wendy swirled the lipstick brush across the nude lipstick she chose, making sure it didn’t catch too much product. “No talking, I don’t want to mess up your makeup and do it all over again.”

Erica glared at her but opened her mouth obediently and had to hold in the twitch at the feeling of the fine haired brush gliding across her lips.

“Do you remember how quiet Kira was around you in the beginning? Or how she tripped over nothing the first time she saw you all prepped up for a movie premiere? God, I still think about that when I need cheering up! Here’s your bodyguard who’s proficient in incapacitating people with her pinky, tripping over the air because she’s too busy staring at you. You can’t tell me you didn’t notice that,” Wendy drawled, painting Erica’s lips in tiny strokes of the brush, prolonging her inability to talk back.

Erica reached out and pinched Wendy on her hip, hoping she would get off the topic. Kira’s room was just beside hers, she didn’t want her to hear Wendy nattering about Erica’s crush on her. It would be mortifying and Erica wasn’t sure she wouldn’t lose her closest friend if Kira learned the truth.

“Ow! Jesus, fine, fine. All I’m saying is, seems like the crush is mutual so you might as well do something about it.” Wendy finished painting her lips, handed her a tissue with a stern order to blot.

“Well, she no longer reacts that way so I don’t think it’s as mutual as you think.” Erica pointed out, avoiding Wendy’s eyes, and balled the used tissue in her hand.

“Oh, honey. She simply had time to learn how to behave around you without tipping her hand.” Wendy tipped her chin up and applied the final coat of her lipstick quickly.

Erica shook her head and got up from her seat, heading towards the bathroom door where her dress was hanging. She undid her fluffy bathrobe and let it fall down to the floor before she took her dress off the hanger and slipped into it carefully. She heard Wendy walk up behind her, her hands warm on Erica’s back where she helped her to put the dress on. Erica put her arms through the sleeves and felt Wendy tug them over her shoulders, making sure the dress fitted her perfectly and didn’t dip too low in the back where it was open.

“Tell her. You might be surprised.” Wendy turned her around and squeezed her arms. “What happened to the girl who pursued Derek Hale, the hottest bachelor of Hollywood?”

Erica snorted, wanting to run her hand through her head but settling for patting the up-do, making sure no hair escaped.

“Oh please. It was different with Derek, it didn’t hurt as much when he rejected me. If Kira did, I don’t know how I’d get over that. I can’t lose her, she means too much to me.” Erica shrugged and stepped around Wendy to grab her earrings.

Erica could have sword she heard Wendy mutter “wow, you’ve got it bad” but when she looked at her in the mirror, Wendy was biting the inside of her cheek and looking at her makeup kit. She shrugged and put her earrings on, stepping back to look at her reflection. She turned to face Wendy, put her hand on her cocked hip and smirked.

“What do you think?”

“I think I’ll be seeing you on all the gossip sites tomorrow morning,” Wendy replied and bent down to grab Erica’s shoes. “Don’t forget those, Cinderella.”

Erica took the strappy heels from her and put them on her bed, beside her little envelope clutch bag.

“If I put them on now, I’ll want to chop my feet off in an hour. I’ll wait until we’re in the car.” She sat down on her bed and watched as Wendy packed up her makeup kit.

“Are you ready?” Kira asked, knocking on the door frame of Erica’s room.

“Yup.” Erica nodded and kicked her feet against the side of her bed. “How long until the car gets here?”

Kira looked at her watch and Erica took the chance to give her a quick once over. Her hair was tied up in a bun, her face lightly made up. She wore a crisp white button up shirt under a black suit jacket, paired with black slacks and flat shoes. Erica could see the slightly asymmetrical cut of her suit jacket on her left side, where her Taser was usually holstered. She sighed quietly at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, her usual reaction to when she was taken off guard by her attraction to Kira.

“About ten minutes. You need a ride, Wendy?” Kira looked to Wendy, who shook her head.

“Nah, I’m good. I parked outside the building.” Wendy reached into her makeup bag and handed a lipstick to Erica. “Here, remember to touch up your lips every so often.”

“Thanks.” Erica put the lipstick in her bag, barely fitting it beside the compact powder and her phone.

“Have a good night, ladies.” Wendy put her bag strap over her shoulders and hefted her makeup suitcase up. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That isn’t much,” Erica teased and got up to hug Wendy. “Say hi to Jason for us.”

“I will. I know where the door is, no need to see me out. You guys relax.” Wendy brushed past Kira and squeezed her arm.

They heard the front door open and close and looked at one another.

“You look fantastic,” Kira said, her lips quirking up in a smile. “And I see the nap did wonders for you too.”

Erica smiled bashfully, her eyes looking down at the bed. She grabbed her bag and shoes and bumped Kira’s shoulder on her way out of the room.

“Yes, yes, you were right and I was wrong, I shall always bow to your knowledge,” Erica drawled, throwing her bag and shoes on the couch. “And thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Ready to party with the rich and famous?” Kira leaned back against the back of the couch, her arms crossed in front of her. 

“Can we bail after, say, two hours? I’d rather stay home with you and watch SNL.” Erica paced the length of the living room, playing with her fingers anxiously.

“Good thing we’re DVRing it tonight. Whenever you want to leave, just tell me and we can go.” Kira nodded and turned her head to the side, studying Erica. “Are you okay? You’re not usually this anxious before an appearance.”

Erica dropped her hands to her sides and nodded.

“I’m just tired. Wish we could go back to Beacon Hills already.”

“Two more weeks and we’re home. I heard your mom and Melissa McCall teamed up for Christmas dinner.” Kira told her.

“What? Where did you hear that?” Erica blinked at her, confused.

“Your mom told me when she called me last night.”

“My mom called you last night? I haven’t spoken to her in a week.” Erica leaned against the wall.

“She knows you’re busy so she called me to catch up. Uh, you know she’s been doing that for the past year, right?” Kira looked at her, her expression unsure and guilty.

“I had no idea.” Erica shook her head. “I mean, I know you guys get along but I didn’t know you kept in touch?”

“Ah, yeah. At first it was so she could keep up with what’s going on in your life, then we just started talking about everyday stuff. Is that okay?” Kira bit her lip.

Erica placed her hands against her stomach, putting pressure on it, as if that could get rid of the butterflies. Her mom already saw Kira as part of the family. She called her to catch up on what was going on in her life, just like she did with Adam, Erica’s little sister’s boyfriend.

“Of course it is. I was surprised – but it’s a good surprise.” Erica smiled at her reassuringly. “I hope she isn’t bothering you?”

“No, she isn’t. It’s actually nice of her.” Kira shrugged. “I mean, she usually calls when you’re shooting or giving an interview so it’s nice to talk to someone then, you know?”

Erica was saved from replying by the buzzing of Kira’s phone. 

“Looks like the car is here early. Shall we?” Kira took Erica’s bag and heels from the couch and ushered her towards the hallway, where Erica slipped on a pair of warm boots that didn’t go with her dress or her coat but were warm enough for a New York evening in December. She shrugged on her warm coat and they left the apartment.

*

Erica shivered on the red carpet, cursing her stylist in her mind as she posed for photos with a smile. Who the hell thought that wearing a backless dress was a good idea for an event in December? She thought longingly of her warm coat which she left with Kira and decided that the next time Lindsey had a ‘vision’, she would smack her up the head soundly.

“Erica! Is it true that you’re in a relationship with Isaac Lahey and Boyd? Did you three hook up during _Forever_?” A reporter shouted at her.

Erica winked at him roguishly.

“Well, they’re gorgeous, wouldn’t that be a dream come true?” She replied sweetly, knowing both Isaac and Boyd would get a kick out of it. Baiting reporters was their favourite pastime, something they all bonded over on the set of _Forever_.

Questions were thrown her way, reporters screaming over one another, as Erica walked away with a smirk and a small wave of her fingers. She finally got inside the building and immediately started rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

“You know Jack will have kittens when he hears you baited the press again, right?” Kira asked amused, as she appeared out of nowhere by Erica’s side.

“He’s used to it by now,” Erica replied, her hands wrapping around Kira’s arm, as she pressed herself close for warmth. “It’s fucking freezing out there.”

“That’s what you get for living in New York, Cali girl.” Kira replied absentmindedly, putting her warm hand on Erica’s back, rubbing it. “C’mon, let’s get you something to drink. T minus an hour and a half until we can leave. Here, your bag.”

She took the bag from Kira and stuck close to her as they made their way through the crowd of people towards the bar. Erica nodded and waved at people she knew and trusted Kira to get her to their destination safely.

Erica mingled with people for the next hour, sticking to the glass of champagne she got at the bar, and making small talk with people she knew. From time to time, she looked up and searched for Kira, who kept to herself but always followed not far behind so Erica wouldn’t lose her in the crowd.

She caught Kira’s eye and nodded at her, sighing inwardly when Kira started making her way towards her. 

“Sorry to interrupt but miss Reyes has an important call,” Kira said once she got there, her phone resting against her collarbone, as if she was muting it.

“Excuse me. It was a pleasure talking to you.” Erica smiled at the producer she was talking to and left, following Kira towards the cloak room.

“You are an angel,” Erica muttered in Kira’s ear as they waited for their coats.

“Hardly,” Kira quipped back. “Shall we head home?”

“Mmm, I’m hungry. I want a burger.” Erica smiled at the cloak room attendant who passed her coat to Kira. Kira held up the coat and helped her slip her arms into it. 

“Alright, we can stop for something to eat on our way home. The car is already waiting by the back door.” Kira explained as she shrugged her own coat back on.

“Lead the way.” Erica grabbed the sleeve of Kira’s coat, just in case they would get separated by the crowd.

They walked through the building in silence and slipped into the waiting car. Erica groaned loudly as Kira told the driver where to go, and took her heels off. She wiggled her toes with a sigh of relief and put on her warm boots. Erica put her head on Kira’s shoulder, her eyes closed. She took in a deep breath, relaxing when her lungs filled with the scent of vanilla and sandalwood. 

“We’re here,” Kira said into her ear, shaking her gently.

“Uh, sorry I drifted off.” Erica covered her yawn.

“No problem. C’mon, burgers are calling our names.” Kira got out of the car and gave Erica a hand up.

They walked shoulder in shoulder into their favourite burger place, a small diner not far from the Rockefeller Centre. The waitress ushered them off to a booth and took their orders without a second glance at Erica.

“I always find it funny how he pretends she doesn’t know who you are,” Kira said, playing with a napkin.

“That’s the charm of New York. New Yorkers are too cool to gawk at celebrities.” Erica leaned back in the booth.

“Did you have fun at the party?” 

Erica shrugged. “It gets boring after a while. It was nice to catch up with Bellamy and Clarke but other than that it was like any other party, to be honest. I hope you weren’t too bored.”

Kira waved her hand. “I like people watching, no problem.”

The waitress brought their burgers and drinks and they forsake talking for eating. Erica moaned at the taste of the juicy burger, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. She glanced at Kira, who was staring at her with a blush.

“Uh, sorry, I was really hungry.” Erica cleared her throat and looked at the table.

“It’s okay, those burgers are pretty orgasmic.” Kira smirked at her.

Erica went back to her burger and finished it off in record time. She sat back, sipping her vanilla milkshake, and looked around the diner. There weren’t many people there, a family of five squeezed in a booth, wearing party hats and clapping for a kid who blew out candles on a muffin; a couple of doctors, still in green scrubs, stuffing their faces with burgers; and two girls sitting across from Kira and Erica, oblivious to the world as they gazed at one another with smiles, their hands entwined. Erica smiled at the sight unconsciously.

“Erica, are you alright?” Kira asked, looking at her with concern. “You’ve been a bit off since you started getting ready for the party.”

Erica looked back at Kira, wondering how she would react if she reached for her hand. 

“I’m fine, just a bit tired but at the same time not. Hey, can we go ice skating?” She asked, hoping to divert Kira’s attention.

“Ice skating?” Kira blinked. “Ah, I’m not sure. People might recognize you –“

“We’re in New York, they won’t care,” Erica pointed out resolutely. “I won’t care. C’mon, let’s go ice skating. I haven’t done that in years!”

“Well, alright. I guess the Rockefeller Centre isn’t that far.” Kira took out her wallet from her jacket pocket and placed money on the table.

They left the diner and walked towards the Rockefeller Centre slowly, pointing out Christmas decorations that caught their attention. When they got there, Kira paid for their entrance and skates and took Erica to the sides so they could put them on. 

“I’ll need to disinfect my feet after this.” Erica wrinkled her nose as she slipped her bare feet into the skates and laced them up.

“It was your idea.” Kira gave her a pointed look.

“It’s still a good idea.” Erica grinned at her and stood up. “C’mon, let’s go!”

Kira stood up and wobbled a bit, grabbing Erica’s coat out of reflex. Erica reached out to steady her, her hands holding Kira’s elbows tightly.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know how to ice skate.” 

“I know how to ice skate,” Kira said, resigned. “I’m just not very good about it.”

“But you’re so athletic!” Erica exclaimed and held Kira’s arm tightly as they made their way to the ice. 

“Me and ice don’t mix well.” Kira grimaced.

“It’s okay if you want to sit this out –“

“No way. It won’t be bad, I don’t think.” Kira shook her head at Erica’s doubtful look.

“Alright. Stay close to me then.” Erica said and helped Kira on the ice, making sure she boxed her in against the boards. “I won’t let you fall.”

Kira straightened, nodding at Erica who slid away from her. Kira took a step forward and lost her balance, making her grab for Erica blindly. Erica laughed, sliding her arms under Kira’s and hugging her tightly.

“Right. I’ll skate behind you and hold onto you for a while. Once you’re surer on your feet, I’ll be beside you, how’s that sound?”

“I’m still convinced I’ll fall on my face but let’s do this. I won’t be defeated by frozen water.” Kira squared her shoulders resolutely.

Erica moved so that she was behind Kira, her hands holding Kira’s hips tightly through her coat. “Now lean slightly back into me. I’ll start with my right foot, you should too. Right, left, right, left and we’ll be okay.” 

She waited for Kira’s nod and moved her right skate forwards, feeling Kira imitate her without hesitation, letting her set the pace. Erica started them off slowly, uncaring about the kids who zoomed past them, shrieking with laughter and happiness. They skated once around the rink, Erica squeezing Kira’s hips reassuringly.

“You’re doing good. Think you’d be okay if I skated beside you now?” She asked, turning her head to the side to look at Kira.

“Yeah, that’d be okay,” Kira said breathlessly. 

Erica kept her hold on Kira as she skated to her side, her arm around Kira’s waist. She looked at her, smiling at the way Kira’s cheeks were flushed red with the cold wind.

“Are you having fun?”

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be,” Kira admitted with a slight smile. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather race the kids than babysit me?”

“I can always do that later.” Erica shrugged. “Let’s go for another lap, we’ll see how you’re doing after that.”

Kira slid her arm around Erica’s waist in turn, hanging onto her tightly. Erica bit her lip, wondering what they looked like, skating so closely together, their arms twined around their waists. A guy and a girl holding hands skated past them, the guy winking at Erica with a knowing grin.

Kira was skating more confidently, her grip on Erica’s waist not as tight as before once they finished their second lap.

“Let’s try this now,” Erica said and reached for Kira’s hand from around her waist. “If it’s too much, we can go back to this, no problem.”

Kira gave her a rueful grin and held onto her hand tightly. Erica slowed their pace until they were skating together resolutely, the boards on Kira’s side, Erica on her other side, making sure she would be caught if she started falling. 

They finished their lap, Kira stumbling slightly only twice, before she grabbed onto the board and leaned against it, away from other people.

“You okay?” Erica asked, concerned.

“I’m fine. Go on, skate and have fun. I’ll wait here for you, I know you want to move faster than this.” Kira shooed her away.

“Kira, I really don’t mind –“

“Erica. Go, have fun,” Kira told her, a smile on her lips. 

“If you insist.” Erica returned the smile and took off, enjoying the feeling of the air moving against her face, hair and legs as she picked up speed and skated another lap. The smile stuck on her lips as she whizzed past other people, giving chase to laughing kids who sped up when they saw her approaching. 

She skated until she was breathless with laughter and exertion and made her way to where Kira was leaning against the boards, her eyes glued to Erica. Erica rushed at her, catching herself on her outstretched arms on either side of Kira before they collided.

“Hi,” she said breathlessly.

“Hi,” Kira replied, her eyes moving over Erica’s face, taking her in.

“Look up!” The guy who winked at Erica earlier pointed over their heads, laughing along with his girlfriend as they skated away.

Both of them looked up at the railing over them. Erica looked uncomprehendingly until she saw the red bow and berries. They were standing under mistletoe.

Her eyes darted to Kira who breathed a soft, “oh” when she noticed the mistletoe. Kira’s eyes met hers and Erica could have sworn that as cliché as it was, everything but them faded out. She felt Kira’s gloved hand come to cradle her cheek and she leaned in until their lips met in a tender, close mouthed kiss, Kira’s lips feeling slightly chapped with the cold against Erica’s.

They pulled away, Kira’s gloved fingers caressing Erica’s cheek gently. Erica licked her lips, her breath coming slightly quicker, her eyes darting between Kira’s eyes and lips.

“Let’s go home?” She asked, her voice husky.

“Just a second,” Kira murmured and pulled her in for another kiss, this one less tame than the first one. Kira sucked her bottom lip between hers, scrapping it lightly with her teeth and Erica moaned, pressing herself closer to Kira, one of her hands moving to Kira’s back, fisting in her coat, the other tightening on the boards. Kira pulled away, her breath ghosting against Erica’s lips. “Now we can go.”

They left the ice rink, their hands tangled together, their hips and shoulders bumping but they still couldn’t be close enough. Erica flagged a cab and they got in, their clasped hands resting in Kira’s lap, her other hand rubbing the back of Erica’s hand, teasing her over her leather gloves. Erica glanced between the window and Kira, who kept stealing glances at her. She couldn’t wait until they got back to their home, until she could see if Wendy was right about taking a chance. 

Kira practically dragged her out of the cab after she paid, her hand squeezing Erica’s in silent understanding. They nodded at the doorman downstairs and got into the elevator, standing close together. Erica turned to face Kira, her other hand resting on Kira’s back, feeling Kira settle her other hand on her hip.

“Kira –“

“Shh, not until we’re home.” Kira shook her head.

She bit her lip and leaned her forehead against Kira’s, her eyes closed. It felt like an eternity until she heard the door open with a ping. This time it was her who dragged Kira out of the elevator, waiting impatiently for Kira to open the door. The moment they stepped in, Kira grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the door, covering her mouth with hers.

Erica responded instantly, one of her still gloved hands going to the small of Kira’s back, bringing her closer, the other latching tightly onto the back of Kira’s neck, angling her head. She opened her lips the moment she felt Kira’s tongue touch them and hiked her bare leg around Kira’s hip, bringing her into the vee of her legs. Kira’s hand went to hold her leg against her hip, as she stepped in closer, her tongue mapping out the inside of Erica’s mouth.

Frustrated, Erica pulled away, flinging her gloves away before Kira even had the chance to ask, eager to feel Kira’s skin under her hands. She undid Kira’s jacket, her hands slipping under her suit jacket, tugging at the shirt she had tucked into her slacks.

“Too many clothes,” she breathed against Kira’s lips.

Kira rested her forehead against Erica’s shoulder, her hand tightening on Erica’s thigh. She stepped back slightly, making Erica scramble after her.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just want to get out of those pesky clothes you just complained about.” Kira assured her, taking her hand and placing a kiss against her knuckles.

Erica shrugged her coat off and toed her boots off, her eyes never leaving Kira’s. The moment her coat hit the floor, Kira’s hands were on her back, running up and down her skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you in this dress.” Kira admitted, her lips brushing against the skin of Erica’s neck before she placed a kiss there.

“I’m in love with you,” Erica blurted out, her lips dragging across Kira’s cheek.

“Good. I’m in love with you too,” Kira replied, her lips quirked up in a smile against Erica's collarbone. “Now get out of those clothes so I can show you just how much I love you.”

Erica didn’t even try to keep in the delighted laugh before she leaned in to kiss Kira and took her hand. She stepped away and looked at her over her shoulder, a coy look in her eyes.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.” She said huskily.

“Lead the way,” Kira replied breathlessly, her eyes rowing over her body.

Erica did as Kira asked.

*

Erica groaned as she fidgeted in the uncomfortable airport seat. Kira was reading a book, their knees pressed together. Erica tried to relax but she couldn’t concentrate on listening music. She sighed and fidgeted again, making Kira put down her book.

“You’d think you aren’t happy to go back home for holidays,” Kira said, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I am. I’m just not looking forward to my abuela giving out to me for missing Dia de los Muertos _again_ ,” she replied dryly.

“I’d help but your grandma is scary, so you’re all on your own there.” Kira winked.

“Some girlfriend you are,” Erica grumbled.

Kira reached for her hand, tangling their fingers together, giving her hand a squeeze. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to run interference, I’m sure Amy would help me.”

“Sometimes I think my sister likes you better than me.” Erica pouted, bumping her shoulder against Kira’s.

“ _Flight 7845 to Sacramento boarding now._ ”

“C’mon, let’s go home,” Kira said.

Erica smiled at her. Going home with her girlfriend, she liked that.


End file.
